Red Zone
by Jelly Jell
Summary: Gila. Aku hanya mencari berita. Tetapi berakhir dikejar-kejar. Seharusnya dia yang dikejar. Bukan aku. Seharusnya dia yang jadi chihuahuanya, bukan aku. Tapi kenapa sejak dahulu aku terus yang selalu ditindas! AGHHHH! Seorang paparazzi pun terpaksa dikejar-kejar karena kesalahan terbesarnya. Ia tidak dapat lagi mengelak dari laki-laki yang paling ditakutinya. Pair: AkaFuri. Ch: 2
1. Chapter 1

**Ini adalah pertama aku menulis di fandom Kuroko no Basuke. Tidak aku sangka untuk pertama kali datang, aku akan menulis AkaFuri dengan rating M pula. Huwoooo… Aku sangat senang dengan pairing unyu-unyu ini, jadi aku turun tangan untuk meramaikannya. Ini masih pendek karena baru prologue. Aku harap semua bisa mereview dengan bijaksana dan tidak meganggu pairing dalam cerita ini. Thx.**

**Warning:**

**Shonen Ai (Boys Love), Mature, heavy themes, harsh language, abuse, violence, action, sexual scene, eksplisit content, dll.**

**Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka, dan tidak bermaksud untuk dikomersilkan terlebih untuk menghina pengaran aslinya. **

**Red Zone**

**Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Rat: M**

**Pairing: AkashixFurihata**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1: Awal mula**

* * *

"**Berita macam apa ini?!" **

Lagi-lagi suara menggelegar terdengar di salah satu ruangan—dalam gedung pertengahan Kota Tokyo. Kertas-kertas—berisikan berita—yang beberapa detik lalu tersimpan rapih di atas meja dalam ruangan itu kini bertebaran di atas lantai.

Dengan wajah kusut seorang pemuda berdiri di tengah ruangan saling berhadapan dengan boss-nya—manager percetakkan majalah bagian kriminalitas. Pemuda itu meremas serat-serat kain celananya, gugup. Sudah dapat dipastikan jika berita bertema kriminalitas yang dicari dan ditulisnya lagi-lagi tidak diterima sebagai bagian dalam majalah bulan ini karena berita tersebut alasan terlalu biasa atau tidak mungkin membuat para pembaca tertarik untuk membeli majalah tersebut. Tetapi jangan salahkan Furihata, pemuda yang semenjak menginjak bangku kuliah sudah magang di tempat pencarian berita. Di zaman sekarang, orang-orang lebih menyukai berita yang sensasional dibandingkan berita murni, tanpa ada bumbu yang dilebih-lebihkan oleh penulisnya. Dalam menulis berita, seseorang harus pandai memancing emosi para pembaca, hingga pembaca tertarik, walaupun banyak sekali kebohongan dan opini tidak ada dasarnya dalam berita tersebut.

"Sekali lagi kau membuat kesalahan, aku tidak akan pernah segan-segan untuk memecatmu," ancam sang manager. "CEPAT SANA KELUAR!" bentaknya. Dalam waktu sekejap Furihata sudah ada di luar ruangan manager, ketakutan.

Di luar ruangan, Furihata memegang dadanya yang berdegup dengan kencang, dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pintu. Sekarang, apa lagi yang dia harus lakukan? Berita yang diberikan pada manager adalah karyanya yang paling maksimal. Seluruh kekuatan dan energi sudah dikeluarkan oleh Furihata untuk mencari berita mengenai kehidupan seorang politikus yang bersih dari korupsi, hingga Furihata tidak tidur selama beberapa hari ini. Tapi impiannya untuk hidup tenang untuk bulan ke depan sirna sudah. Untuk kesekian kalinya, Furihata harus menerima kenyataan pahit, jika beritanya yang tidak pernah luput menceritakan berita-berita positif tidaklah disukai manager-nya yang sangat menyukai intrik, layaknya berita picisan yang _dijual_ secara murah oleh artis.

"Hei, Furihata, kau dimarahi lagi, ya?" Kiyoshi Teppei, senior Furihata di klub basket semasa SMA dulu. Ia adalah seorang manager sekaligus journalist dari bagian olah raga. "Memang boss-mu yang satu ini terkenal sangat galak," Kiyoshi merangkul Furihata. "Tetapi kegalakkannya itu yang bisa membuat majalah kita terkenal, dan digemari oleh para pembaca."

Furihata hanya menjawab perkataan Kiyoshi dengan desahan. Perkataan Kiyoshi sangat bertolak belakang dengan pemikiran Furihata. Ia sangat tidak suka dengan cara kotor untuk memuaskan pembaca. Ia ingin semua pembaca menerima kenyataan yang ada, entah menarik atau tidaknya suatu berita. Tetapi akhir-akhir ini tidaklah ada berita yang menggigit namun terkesan jujur. Semua berita harus dibuat seperti panggung sandiwara agar pembaca terus tertarik mengikuti berita tersebut.

Wajah lesu Furihata membuat Teppei merasa iba. "Kau mau ikut aku ke kantin?" tawarnya. "Ada banyak hal yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu."

Furihata mengangguk pelan dan melangkahkan kaki dengan lesu mengikuti senpai-nya. Tetapi, baru saja berjalan jauh beberapa meter sebuah pilar sudah menyambut wajahnya, membuat Furihata harus menderita sakit untuk sementara waktu. Sial. Hari ini benar-benar hari sialnya, ditambah dia harus membayar banyak hutang di luar sana yang jumlahnya sangat menumpuk.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak punya uang untuk membayar sewa apartemen," Furihata yang sudah sangat dekat dengan Kiyoshi tiba-tiba bercerita. "Aku tidak tahu lagi bagaimana cara membayar apartemenku, senpai!" Furihata membenturkan keningnya ke atas meja, membuat beberapa orang di sekitar mereka berdua menatap ke arah mereka.

Sebenarnya, Furihata bukanlah tipe orang yang bisa bercerita panjang lebar semenjak kedua orang tuanya meninggal. Ia memilih untuk menjadi lebih dewasa dan menghadapi semua masalahnya sendirian. Namun, untuk kali ini dia butuh bercerita. Ia butuh seseorang untuk berbagi, walaupun orang tersebut hanyalah bermanfaat untuk mendengar keluh-kesahnya. Kebetulan Kiyoshi adalah orang yang bijaksana dan pandai menenangkan orang di sekitarnya, walaupun hanya dalam bentuk senyuman.

"Kau jangan menyerah," Kiyoshi menyemangati. "Pasti masih ada jalan keluar," pemuda inipun meminum kopi di hadapannya.

"Tidak mungkin," jawab Furihata. Ia kembali duduk tegak. "Aku sudah mencoba segala cara agar berita yang aku buat terlihat bagus," lanjutnya. "Tetapi hasilnya nihil."

Satu-persatu para pengunjung kafe mulai beranjak pergi, siap bekerja. Sekarang hanya tinggal tiga bangku di dalam kafe dekat kantor itulah yang masih terisi. Kiyoshi yang sibuk berpikir menatap Furihata lekat-lekat. Sebagai seorang yang pernah ada di dalam posisi Furihata, dia sangat mengerti kondisi tersebut. Sekarang dia harus mencari jalan keluar agar Furihata tidak pantang menyerah. Tetapi, apa yang harus dia lakukan, sedangkan Furihata sendiri adalah tipe orang yang kurang percaya diri, sejak SMA.

"Kenapa tidak kau mengikuti cara teman-temanmu?" lanjut Kiyoshi. "Terkadang untuk bertahan hidup, kau harus mengikuti cara bermain lingkungan tersebut."

"Kau pasti sudah tahu alasanku, bukan?" tanya Furihata. Ia sudah bosan bercerita pada semua orang mengenai prinsipnya yang kata orang-orang tidak masuk akal.

_Alasannya, ya?_

Untuk sejenak Kiyoshi kembali berpikir.

10 menit.

15 menit.

Kiyoshi mengetuk-etukkan jarinya pada meja.

"Cari beritanya jika begitu," Kiyoshi memberi ide kembali. "Jangan hanya seputar dunia politik atau kriminal yang sudah terlalu banyak beredar di masyarakat," tatapan Kiyoshi tiba-tiba berkilat antusias. "Apakah kau tahu tentang _blue ocean strategy_?"

Furihata cukup pernah mendengar metode itu. Metode yang mengajarkan seseorang untuk keluar dari zona aman jika tidak bisa sukses di dalam zona tersebut. Metode yang cukup berbahaya dan bisa hancur berkeping-keping jika gagal. Tetapi, jika metode tersebut berhasil, maka keuntungan yang kita sendiri tidak dapat bayangkan akan ada di tangan kita. Namun, pertanyaannya sekarang, apakah memang harus melakukan strategi tersebut? Apakah tidak ada strategi lain? Bukankah terlalu mengerikan jika menggunakan metode itu, jika mengenal pekerjaan Furihata sekarang?

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan strategi itu?" tidak ada jalan lain, Furihata memilih untuk mengerti terlebih dahulu prinsip strategi tersebut.

Kiyoshi tersenyum seperti seorang malaikat. Tetapi Furihata tahu, dibalik senyuman itu terdapat makna yang sangat mengerikan dan berbahaya di dalamnya. "Kau pasti sering mendengar berita selentingan di masyarakat, tetapi masih tabu, dan orang-orang akan berpikir hanyalah menghabiskan waktu jika mencari berita tersebut?"

Furihata menganggukkan kepala.

"Jika kau berani, pilah-pilahlah kabar selentingan paling berbahaya di antara banyak berita yang beredar di masyarakat tersebut. Setelah itu, fokuslah untuk mencari kabar berita tersebut sebelum kau mulai menulis isi berita tersebut," Kiyoshi memberi jeda. "Di sini kau mempertarukan insting-mu dalam mencari berita Furihata. Kau harus benar-benar pandai, atau yang seperti kau ketahui—" Teppei menghela nafas sejenak. "Kau akan hancur."

Tubuh Furihata terasa panas untuk sementara waktu. Ia seperti tergelitik hingga berkeringat-dingin ketika mendengar perkataan seniornya ini. Entah kenapa, untuk pertama kali dia merasa antusias dalam mencari berita. Sudah lama dia tidak merasakan perasaan ini. Terakhir kali dia merasakan, ketika dia harus berhadapan dengan SMA Rakuzan pada saat kejuaraan basket di SMA. Ia merasa takut, berdebar-debar, tetapi dia ingin melakukannya, dan ia terpaksa harus melakukannya, walaupun dia tahu dengan pasti jika keluar dari zona aman, berarti dia berada di dalam tempat yang sangat berbahaya.

Dari balik sudut matanya, Kiyoshi menatap Furihata. Ia sangat yakin Furihata bisa untuk melewati rintangan ini. Dia yakin jika Furihata akan mencoba untuk lebih baik, walaupun resikonya adalah kehancuran.

.

.

.

Sudah berjam-jam lalu semenjak Kiyoshi dan Furihata beranjak pergi dari kafe, tetapi Furihata tidak kunjung bisa memejamkan matanya. Ia hanya menatap langit-langit kamar ketika suasana di luar kamarnya sudah sangat gelap, hening, dan hanya ada satu atau dua orang yang berlalu-lalang, itu juga adalah penjaga keamanan di depan apartemen Furihata yang terletak berkilo-kilo meter dari kota.

Furihata hanyalah tinggal sendirian ketika tidak ada satupun sanak-keluarga yang tinggal dekat di wilayah kerjanya. Kegiatan Furihata hanyalah seputar bekerja, makan, dan tidur, tidak ada satupun sosok yang pernah mengisi hatinya semenjak dia kecil. Bukan dia tidak normal atau tidak pernah tertarik pada lawan jenis, Furihata terlalu sibuk mengurus dirinya untuk pergi berkencan. Padahal cukup banyak teman sekantornya yang mencoba mendekat, tetapi berangsur-angsur mundur ketika tidak mendapat tanggapan dari Furihata.

Jam dinding di tembok hadapan Furihata sudah menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari. Tidak kunjung tidur, Furihata memutuskan untuk beranjak, menuju meja kerjanya yang berada di pojokkan kamar. Ia duduk, dan menyalakan laptop. Furihata mendesah pelan ketika gambar wanita sexy terpapar di layar laptop-nya. Pasti ini adalah ulah teman-teman kerjanya yang selalu meledek Furihata abnormal karena tidak pernah menyukai lawan jenis, maupun makhluk sejenis dengan dirinya.

Tidak tahu dengan apa yang dia ingin lakukan, Furihata hanya membuka jendela internet untuk browsing. Iapun membaca beberapa artikel yang dia temukan pada sosial media. Sesekali Furihata menggelengkan kepala, ketika melihat berita konyol di hadapannya. Lalu, sesekali juga Furihata mengangguk-angguk setuju, paham betul dengan isi berita tersebut. Ia terus membaca berita yang kurang-lebih banyak sekali kebohongan, ketika salah satu berita membuat dirinya terdiam—tertarik dengan headline berita tersebut.

_Terlibatnya Yakuza Dalam Peredaran Obat-Obatan Terlarang?_

Furihata menjalankan kurso untuk membaca dan mencari gambar dalam isi artikel tersebut, tetapi tidak ada satupun gambar yang menunjukkan bukti kuat artikel tersebut. Artikel tersebut hanyalah dituliskan berdasarkan opini penulis pikir Furihata, kecuali sampai pada saat Furihata nyaris melewatkan satu gambar. Ia hampir melewatkan gambar plat nomor yang telah berhasil diambil gambarnya, ketika pemilik mobil berplat nomor tersebut tampak sedang bertransaksi di luar mobil dengan seseorang—tampak mencurigakan. Sudut kamera untuk mengambil gambar tersebut terlihat sangat tertutup, sehingga wajah orang-orang yang gerakannya sangat mencurigakan tersebut tidaklah terlihat. Tetapi, gekstur orang-orang itu, beserta benda kecil di tangan orang tersebut sangat mencurigakan.

Furihata menarik kursonya ke bawah kembali. Ia ingin melihat tanggapan orang-orang mengenai berita ini. Rupanya cukup banyak orang yang menanggapi berita ini. Ada yang pro, dan ada juga yang kontra. Terus membaca opini para pembaca artikel ini, Furihata akhirnya mengambil kesimpulan jika berita ini sangat tabu, dengan bukti kurang jelas. Tetapi, berita seperti ini juga adalah berita yang cukup disukai orang-orang jika terbukti kebenarannya, dan membuat orang tetap berkomentar, walaupun kebenaran berita tersebut tidaklah sesuai dengan pikiran mereka. Furihata bisa mencoba mencari berita dari sebuah berita yang tabu di masyarakat. Ia akan mengungkap ketabuan yang diyakini masyarakat, menjadi sebuah berita yang penuh fakta, dan terbukti kuat isinya. Ia akan bertindak seperti seorang detektif dengan modal kamera.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah ide gila mengalir dalam pikiran Furihata.

Ia tersenyum lebar.

Ia merasa senang.

Tanpa tahu semua pikiran gilanya itu akan merubah seluruh kehidupannya.

"_Terkadang zona merah itu harus dilakukan, jika memang tidak ada jalan lain," _ Furihata bergumam, sebelum meng-_save_ artikel tersebut dan meng-_print_-nya.

**Red Zone**

Di waktu yang sama, bermil-mil jauhnya, seorang pemuda berambut merah sedang duduk di atas singgasana—tempat biasa dirinya mengontrol anak buah. Dengan segelas anggur merah, membuat jari-jari lentik pemuda itu tampak sexy dibalik kemampuannya dalam menembak sekaligus bermain basket. Kepalanya mendongak, memandang rendah orang-orang di hadapannya. Senyumannya sangat mengerikan dan membunuh, ketika kedua matanya berkilat tajam. Sesekali dia menyicipi anggur itu dan mendesah nikmat, menghayati setiap rasa yang menggigit lidahnya.

"_Akashi-sama," _seseorang menunduk di hadapan Akashi. "Semua tugas telah kami selesaikan. Transaksi telah kami lakukan, dan orang yang telah mengedarkan foto sekaligus artikel mengenai transaksi kita telah berhasil ditangkap," lanjutnya.

Akashi menatap bosan gelas anggurnya. "Lalu?" gumamnya.

"Ia telah kami lenyapkan," lanjut anak buah Akashi. Suaranya bergetar ketakutan di saat senyuman Akashi semakin lebar, pertanda tidak baik.

"Bagus," hanya itu yang Akashi katakan ketika seseorang telah membunuh manusia dengan kejinya. "Apakah kau sudah pastikan dia diterjunkan ke laut, tanpa ada bukti pembunuhan tersisa sama sekali?"

"_Ya, Akashi-sama_," jawab anak buah tersebut.

Suasana kembali hening. Tidak ada yang berani berbicara ketika Akashi tidak bertanya. Membunuh dan dibunuh dalam dunia gelap yang digeluti oleh Akashi sudahlah menjadi hal yang lumrah. Ia bukanlah lagi sosok yang polos, dan anak-anak yang sangat mencintai basket. Dia sudah berubah. Ia sudah melupakan masa-masa gembira itu, dan menjadi sosok yang lain. Semenjak orang tuanya terbunuh dalam suatu peristiwa, kehidupan Akashi berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Ia yang dirawat oleh pamannya yang ternyata menggeluti dunia hitam, harus menerima nasib, jika dia hanyalah seorang pemuda yang memiliki tangan kotor, dan tidak pernah lagi menghubungi rekan-rekannya dahulu.

Tidak ada kenangan.

Seluruh kenangan.

Kegembiraan.

Telah hilang.

Tertelan.

Oleh takdir yang sudah dituliskan oleh Tuhan.

DOR!

Suara tembakkan terdengar di sepenjuru ruangan.

Semua orang terkejut dengan perbuatan Akashi.

Lagi-lagi dengan wajah bosan, Akashi menatap laki-laki di hadapannya yang sudah tersyungkur ke atas lantai dengan kening berlubang—tertembak. Rembesan darah mulai keluar mengenai lantai. Darah itu membuat Akashi tersenyum puas. Sangat puas. "Aku sangat bangga padamu yang mempunyai inisiatif," Akashi berbicara, dan semua orang masih tetap di dalam posisinya, gemetar ketakutan. "Tetapi, aku tidak suka jika orang melakukan hal di luar kendaliku," Akashi pun beranjak dari singgasananya, melangkah menuju mayat itu. Ia menumpahkan cairan merah ke atas jasad tidak beroh itu. "Kau sangat kurang ajar karena telah berani melawanku," desisnya dengan tatapan sangat dingin dan keji. Iapun tersenyum puas ketika darah mayat tersebut bercampur dengan anggur merah.

Tidak ada yang bisa mengendalikan Akashi. Tidak ada satupun. Termasuk pamannya yang telah dia bunuh beberapa tahun silam.

_**Bersambung…**_

* * *

_**Terima kasih sudah membaca,**_

_**Mind to review?**_


	2. Chapter 2

Ciplak.. Ciplak… Ciplak…

Bunyi derap kaki menyentuh genangin air menggema di dalam gudang peti kemas ini.

Kouki mengeratkan genggamannya pada tali kamera yang mengalung di lehernya. Ia memejamkan matanya dengan erat. Demi siapapun yang telah menciptakan langit, bumi, beserta isinya, mohon tolonglah dia, sekiranya begitulah yang Kouki doakan pada dirinya sendiri. Namun, di saat Kouki sibuk komat-kamit, suara derap kaki itu menghilang, dan suasana menjadi sepi. Kouki mengerutkan keningnya. Kenapa sepi? Ada apa ini? Kemana dia? Di saat Kouki hendak mengintip dari tempat persembunyiannya, di saat itulah suara yang menakutkan berbisik di samping tubuhnya.

"Mencari diriku, Tuan Paparazzi?" pemuda bersurai merah pun menatap Kouki dengan tajam tanpa melepas ekspresi mengerikannya.

Kedua mata Kouki membulat. Bibirnya bergetar hebat, dan membuka-tutup seperti ikan kehabisan nafas. Kakinya yang sedang jongkok bergetar hebat. Tangan yang memegang erat tali kamera tersebut memucat, terlalu kencang megenggam. Ke—kenapa? Kenapa bisa dia mengetahui—Hiyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee….

Untuk menjerit secara keras pun Kouki sudah tidak mampu, ketika tubuhnya bergetar kuat.

Mati.

Dia akan benar-benar mati untuk kali ini.

Tanpa angkle break—kemampuan basket yang dimiliki Akashi—Kouki sudah tersyungkur ke atas tanah di belakangnya.

**Red Zone**

**Warning:**

**Shonen Ai (Boys Love), Mature, heavy themes, harsh language, abuse, violence, action, sexual scene, eksplisit content, dll.**

**Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka, dan tidak bermaksud untuk dikomersilkan terlebih untuk menghina pengaran aslinya.**

**Red Zone**

**Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Rat: M**

**Pairing: AkashixFurihata**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2: Akashi. S**

_4 Hari yang lalu…._

Dengan semangat Furihata Kouki menghempaskan bokongnya ke atas kursi kerjanya. Ia menyalakan komputer dan segera membuka salah satu program internet untuk mencari sesuatu. Sesekali jari lentiknya menuliskan informasi yang dia dapatkan dari halaman internet tersebut pada sebuah buku note yang selalu dia bawa kemanapun.

10 menit, 20 menit, hingga 30 menit telah berlalu.

Ya, Kouki bekerja terlalu awal di pagi hari ini, sehingga dia tidak menyadari hanya dialah yang berada di dalam kantor percetakan majalah dalam waktu sepagi ini, dan salah satu rekan kerjanya baru tiba di kantor pada saat tiga puluh menit Kouki sudah memulai pekerjaannya.

"Furihata?!" seru Kiyoshi—terkejut melihat juniornya sudah lebih dulu di kantor.

Dari balik layar PC-nya, Furihata hanya tersenyum samar. "Selamat pagi, Senpai!" salam Furihata.

Kiyoshi menghampiri Furihata dan menarik kursi dari samping bilik kerja Furihata. Ia duduk di samping Furihata. "Wow, sepertinya kau sudah menemukan ide," ujar Kiyoshi, menatap Furihata dengan antusias.

Furihata mengangguk. "Ya," jawabnya. Ia fokus kembali pada pekerjaannya.

"Jadi, hal apa yang akan kau bahas untuk kali ini?" Kiyoshi bertanya sembari menatap layar monitor PC Furihata. Dahinya mengerut di saat melihat halaman internet yang kohai semasa sekolahnya buka.

"Nggg…," Kiyoshi menatap ragu layar komputer Furihata. "Kau tidak bermaksud melakukan penyelidikan pada hal ini, bukan?" tunjuk Kiyoshi pada layar komputer Furihata.

"Jika iya memang kenapa, Senpai?" tanya Furihata, terlihat mantap untuk mengerjakan pekerjaannya kali ini.

Kiyoshi menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sebenarnya dia cukup senang Furihata mau mendengar nasehatnya, dan memilih untuk keluar dari zona amannya. Namun, Kiyoshi tidak menduga jika Furihata akan bertindak sampai sejauh ini. Oh, Tuhan… menyelidiki masalah yakuza di bumi yakuza sendiri? Jangan bercanda! Organisasi gelap tersebut bukanlah organisasi yang berumur sepohon jagung. Organisasi tersebut sudah ada bahkan sebelum nenek dan kakek Furihata sendiri ada di dunia ini. Organisasi yang sudah terkenal ke seluruh dunia itu, tidaklah hanya bermain di bawah tanah saja, melainkan sudah menjamah ke pemerintahan. _Well_, mari kita katakan saja, menyentuh organisasi semacam ini sama saja dengan melawan pemerintah sekaligus.

"Furihata. Aku tidak bermaksud menurunkan semangatmu," Kiyoshi menghela nafas. "Akupun meminta maaf padamu karena sedikit meralat ucapanku kemarin," Kiyoshi menatap Furihata serius. "Kau boleh saja mencari atau mengurai masalah yang kau kira menarik. Tetapi, aku harap masalah yang akan kau urai itu logis, dan sangat minim bahaya, walaupun kata bahaya memang teman baik profesi kita."

Furihata membuka mulutnya, hendak menyela ucapan Kiyoshi.

"Oke, oke, aku menyetujui jika masalah ini menarik. Hanya saja…," Kiyoshi memberi jeda, menutup mulut Furihata dengan ucapannya. "Berita yang akan kau cari kali ini sangatlah tidak sehat dan terlalu berbahaya untukmu."

Furihata terdiam sejenak, memberi keheningan di dalam ruangan bercat putih yang dipenuhi kubikal kerja itu. Ia menghela nafas sejenak. "Aku tahu…," lirihnya.

"Lalu?" Kiyoshi menatap Furihata cemas.

"Otakku yang pas-pasan ini hanyalah bisa berpikir mengenai masalah ini," Furihata mengklik mouse nya secara asal-asalan, dan menggerakan kurso mousenya dengan malas. "Tetapi… Aku lebih baik mati dalam pekerjaanku, daripada mati konyol karena kelaparan—tidak bisa hidup di dalam dunia penuh persaingan ini."

Kiyoshi menatap prihatin Furihata. Berbeda dari saat mereka SMA, kehidupan telah membuat Furihata berubah cukup banyak. Ya, walau perlu diakui sikap penakut Furihata masih ada, namun di saat tertentu atau di saat harga dirinya mulai tersentuh, Furihata akan menjadi manusia keras kepala, pekerja keras, dan teguh pada pendiriannya. Bisa dibilang, waktu dan kesendirian Furihata selama ini telah membuat Furihata menjadi sosok yang tahan banting di tengah-tengah kondisi apapun, bahkan di kehidupannya yang di antara hidup dan mati. Furihata akan bekerja terlalu keras, jika harga dirinya sebagai seorang laki-laki tersentuh, dan Furihata merasa dirinya sedang tersudutkan.

"Aku harap kau tidaklah terlalu keras pada dirimu sendiri," ujar Kiyoshi sembari menepuk pundak Furihata. "—Karena mempertahankan harga diri tidaklah ada maknanya, jika pada akhirnya kau merusak hidupmu sendiri," Kiyoshi yang mengerti Furihata sedang mempertahankan hidupnya sebagai seorang laki-laki hanya bisa memperingati Furihata mengenai resiko pekerjaannya sekarang.

Furihata akan membuka suaranya ketika teman-teman yang lainnya muncul. Kiyoshi yang bukan berasal dari divisi lantai ini memijat lehernya, kemudian beranjak dari kursi. "Sepertinya sebentar lagi jam absen dimulai," ujar Kiyoshi. "Aku ke bawah dulu, ya?"

"O—oh," Furihata mengangguk. "Ya. Aku akan menyusul sebentar lagi," Furihata menunjuk layar PC-nya.

Kiyoshi tersenyum miris, dan membalikan badannya. Akan tetapi, setelah tiga langkah kakinya melangkah, sang pemuda pun berhenti berjalan, dan membalikan badannya. "Oh, ya, Furihata! Apakah kau tahu jika Kuroko dan Kagami akan kembali ke Jepang malam ini?" tanya Kiyoshi, sebelum kedua mata Furihata terbelalak, terkejut dengan kabar yang baru saja diberikan oleh senpai-nya ini.

_Astaga!_

_Aku sampai lupa jika Kagami dan Kuroko baru saja memenangkan kejuaraan basket internasional di Amerika sana,_

Batinnya.

**Red Zone**

Halaman depan rumah ini dikelilingi oleh pepohonan merambat. Sulur-sulur pepohonan merambat pada pagar yang dibentuk seperti terowongan. Setiap orang yang melewati terowongan pepohonan tersebut tidak akan menyangka, dibaliknya terdapat rumah besar yang memiliki gaya a la Jepang. Dimulai dari pintu gesernya, hingga jendela berlapis kertas pelapis, mengisyaratkan betapa cintanya sang penghuni pada arsitektur negerinya sendiri. Oh, selain itu terdapat juga lapisan penjaga memakai seragam serba hitam dengan kemeja berwarna dan berpola nyentrik di depan kediaman tersebut. Untuk menghabiskan waktu berjaga, mereka terkadang membawa kartu remi untuk dimainkan di tengah-tengah tugas berjaga mereka.

Tenang saja.

Tidak ada satupun orang yang berani menginjak kawasan mereka, walaupun mereka mengendurkan penjagaan.

Di dalam bangunan mewah yang terbangun dibalik pepohonan tersebut, dengan jas dan celana berwarna hitam, serta kemeja berwarna merah, Akashi melangkahkan kakinya—menelusuri lorong kediamannya. Ia melangkah ke arah meja makan—persegi panjang— yang di atasnya sudah tersedia setangkup roti, telur mata sapi, serta jus jeruk dan air putih. Selain itu, berderet juga pria berpakaian formal layaknya Akashi di sisi meja makan tersebut.

"Silahkan, Akashi-sama," salah satu anak buah Akashi mempersilahkan sang tuan besar untuk duduk dan mulai menyantap makan paginya.

Akashi duduk dengan tenang, dan menatap salah satu manusia yang berdiri di dekatnya. Hanya dengan delikan mata, dia memerintah orang tersebut untuk menghadap dirinya.

"Selamat pagi, Akashi-sama," sapa anak buah Akashi yang lainnya. Ia membungkuk hormat pada bos besarnya.

Akashi meminum jus di hadapannya, kemudian menaruhnya dengan rapih. Ia mulai mengambil sendok dan garpuh, siap menyantap roti bakar gandum dengan telur mata sapi tersebut. "Jadi, apa jadwalku di pagi hari ini, Mitsutani?" tanyanya.

Mitsutani—anak buah Akashi sekaligus kaki tangan Akashi mengambil layar ponselnya. Ia menatap layanya tersebut. "Jadwal Anda akan dimulai pada pukul 10 pagi. Pada pagi hari Anda diminta untuk menghadiri rapat besar petinggi klan, disusul dengan pertemuan gank senshubumi pada jam 2 sore di kawasan barat, dan pertemuan dengan ketua bagian timur kelompok kita pada jam 5 sore, Akashi-sama," lapor Mitsutani sebelum membungkuk hormat kembali, pertanda selesai membacakan jadwal tuannya.

Akashi terdiam sejenak, mengingat-ingat jadwal yang diberikan anak buahnya itu. Setelah itu, dia menatap satu-persatu anak buahnya. Dari raut wajah manusia-manusia di dekatnya ini, Akashi sadar jika semua orang di dekatnya ini ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada dirinya. Ya, orang-orang ini tidak ada yang berani berbicara, kecuali di saat Akashi memerintah mereka untuk membuka mulut. Siapapun yang bekerja dekat dengan Akashi akan mengetahui jika Akashi tidak suka disela, terutama diganggu pada saat sedang melakukan sesuatu, terlebih sedang makan pagi.

"Lalu, apakah ada kabar yang harus kau sampaikan, Mitsutani?" tanya Akashi, ketika anak buahnya seperti kikuk, bingung ingin melapor pada Akashi.

"Tidak ada, kecuali…," Mitsutani terdiam sejenak, menimbang-nimbang ucapan yang akan dilontarkannya pada Akashi.

"Kecuali?" dengan tatapan dingin Akashi memerintah Mitsutani melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Menurut sumber informasi, ada seorang wartawan yang mondar-mandir di kawasan kita, dan kerap kali mendatangi beberapa orang yang selama ini diduga kita menjadi saksi bisnis kita, Akashi-sama," lapor Mitsutani.

Laporan ini lagi, kah?

Tidak hanya satu atau dua kali Akashi mendengar laporan ini dari anak buahnya. Namun, setiap pagi, akhir-akhir ini setiap anak buahnya selalu melaporkan jika ada seorang wartawan yang mencoba mengorek informasi dari client, bahkan kelompok mereka. Oke, Akashi bisa saja mengutus seseorang untuk menghabisi wartawan tersebut, dan membuat orang-orang tidak lagi mengingat nama wartawan tersebut. Hanya saja… kali ini Akashi berpikir, jika dia tidak bisa hanya menghabisi orang yang selalu ingin tahu urusan kelompoknya. Ia lebih baik memberi pelajaran pada orang tersebut, dan membuat orang-orang yang berasal dari profesi sama itu mengerti batasan mereka, dan perbandingan mereka dengan seorang Akashi Seijuurou.

"Kali ini ini jangan tepuk lalatnya, tetapi cabuti kakinya satu-persatu, hingga lalat yang lain mengerti, betapa menyakitkannya kematian tertunda tersebut," ujar Akashi dengan santainya, ketika setiap orang di dekatnya saling pandang, merinding pada aura tenang sekaligus berbahaya yang dikeluarkan oleh Akashi.

**Red Zone**

Kouki menatap pintu di hadapannya. Setelah berkilo-kilometer jauhnya melakukan perjalanan, dengan menggunakan kereta _shinkansen_ akhirnya dia tiba di suatu apartemen yang terletak cukup jauh dari kota. Apartemen tersebut sangat minimalis dibandingkan apartemen yang Kouki lihat di Tokyo, namun suasana apartemen ini sungguh asri dan nyaman, ketika pemiliknya menaruh pot-pot bunga berisi tanaman di atas tembok pembatas apartemen, dan tembok-tembok kosong di apartemen tersebut.

Ting Tong Ting Tong

Kouki menekan bel di hadapannya.

"Tunggu sebentar!" jawab seseorang dibalik pintu tersebut, dan beberapa saat kemudian orang tersebut membukakan pintu untuk Furihata.

Saat pintu terbuka, sesosok wanita berdiri di hadapannya. Perut wanita tersebut membuncit, ketika dia sedang hamil 7 bulan. Mata wanita tersebut terbelalak, dan wajahnya memucat, dikala melihat Furihata berdiri di hadapannya. Segera ia menutup pintunya, menghalangi Furihata untuk masuk ke dalam tempat tinggalnya yang kecil ini.

"Kau tidak usah menampakan wajahmu di tempat ini. Pergi sana!" seru sang pemilik rumah, segera menutup pintu tersebut.

Furihata yang cukup gesit menahan pintu tersebut dengan menjepitkan kakinya pada sela-sela pintu. Ia berusaha menahan pintu itu, dan berharap wanita dibalik pintu itu tidak akan kesakitan karena aksinya. "Nyonya, tunggu! Nyonya, bisakah kita berbicara sebentar? Ada yang ingin saya tanyakan," pinta Furihata, berharap wanita di hadapannya memberi waktu baginya untuk menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan.

"Sudah aku katakan kemarin, bukan, jika aku tidak tahu apapun tentang _dia,"_ wanita tersebut masih kukuh untuk tidak membukakan pintu bagi Furihata.

"Nyonya, nyonya—

Furihata melihat wajah wanita di hadapannya meringis sakit. Iapun melihat perut membuncit wanita tersebut tertekan pintu.

BRAK!

Pintu pun akhirnya tertutup rapat, ketika Furihata mengendurkan tenaganya, takut membuat wanita hamil di dalam kamar apartemen itu terluka.

Furihata menghela nafas. Ia mengacak-acak rambut berwarna tanah keringnya itu. Sial. Bagaimana bisa dia mendapatkan berita, jika tidak ada satupun saksi yang ingin berbicara dengannya? Furihata mendesah lelah. Ia memutar otak, berpikir cara apalagi yang harus dia lakukan untuk membujuk istri dari pengambil foto di internet tersebut.

Ya, Furihata telah mendapatkan informasi dari pencariannya, siapa orang yang telah berhasil mengambil foto plat mobil tersebut. Namun, di saat Furihata mengunjungi tempat kerja sang pengambil foto, seluruh orang di tempat kerja tersebut seolah menghindar untuk membicarakan orang tersebut. Bahkan, bos sang pengambil foto, berpura-pura lupa siapa orang yang dicari Furihata. Gila. Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Kenapa seluruh orang yang seharusnya mengenal manusia itu, seolah tidak mengenal mereka, bahkan sebagian mereka seperti menganggap orang tersebut telah hilan di telan oleh bumi.

Hilang di telan oleh bumi?

Berhari-hari mencari informasi ini, membuat Furihata mengambil kesimpulan seperti demikian pada orang yang dicarinya. Furihata sendiri tidak mengerti, kenapa sedikit pun tidak ada informasi yang dia dapatkan dari manusia itu. Furihata menghela nafas, dan keluar dari wilayah apartemen tersebut, ketika matanya melihat sosok nenek yang sedang membuang sampah. Furihata melirikan matanya ke kiri dan kanan sebelum menghampiri nenek tersebut. Ia berdiri di samping nenek tersebut.

"Bisa saya bantu?" tawarnya, ketika nenek di hadapannya seperti kesulitan untuk mengikatkan plastik sampah berwarna hitam itu.

Nenek tersebut mengangguk, dan tersenyum lembut, selagi matanya menatap Furihata.

"Ternyata selain Mako, ada juga anak muda yang bersedia membantu nenek tua ini," gumam sang nenek, membuat Furihata terdiam sejenak.

"Ya, Mako. Dia pemuda yang tinggal di apartemen ini dengan istrinya. Ha-ah, sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihatnya," nenek tersebut berpikir sejenak. "Ngomong-ngomong kemana anak itu."

Furihata terdiam sejenak, kemudian tersenyum samar, menatap sang nenek antusias. "Mako, ya? Kapan terakhir kali nenek melihat Mako?" tanyanya, mulai melangsungkan introgasinya.

.

**Red Zone**

Akashi hanya menatap satu-persatu anak buahnya yang terus berdebat, ketika dirinya hanya mendengarkan, tidak tertarik sama sekali untuk masuk ke dalam pembicaraan ini. Bahkan adu-urat pun mulai terlihat di antara mereka. Astaga. Jika Akashi tidak ada di tempat itu, semua orang yang melihat perdebatan ini, akan mengira jika sebentar lagi akan ada aksi adu tembak, ketika pistol sudah dipegang masing-masing oleh anak buah Akashi yang berasal dari bagian barat, dan timur (kedua kubu yang selalu bertengkar, walaupun di dalam satu penguasa).

Sebenarnya pertengkaran seperti ini sudahlah menjadi santapan sehari-hari mereka, ketika kedua kelompok ini bertemu. Diawali dari dua penguasa daerah yang saling bermusuhan, dan disatukan oleh Akashi. Akibat kekuasaan Akashi dalam mendominasi setiap daerah cukup besar, membuat dua orang penguasa inipun tunduk, dan terpaksa saling berangkulan, ketika mereka berhadap-hadapan dengan Akashi di ruang rapat.

"Bagi kami kerja sama ini akan menguntungkan pihak kita jika ikut masuk lebih dalam," ujar sang penguasa daerah timur, dengan berapi-rapi.

Sang penguasa barat yang lebih tenang menatap Akashi hopeless, sangat tidak setuju dengan ucapan penguasa timur tersebut. "Tetapi, Akashi sama ti—

Akashi mengangkat salah satu tangannya, memerintah sang penguasa barat menutup mulutnya. "Menguntungkan seperti apa maksudmu?" tanya Akashi. "Jelaskan!" perintahnya.

Sang penguasa timur menatap Akashi lekat-lekat, berusaha meyakinkan Akashi dengan kepercayadiriannya. "Dengan kita masuk ke dalam bisnis ini, maka secara penuh keamanan, proses kedatangan benda, serta transaksi dengan pihak pembeli akan dikuasai oleh kita. Dengan kata lain, seluruh bisnis ini akan dimiliki oleh kita," ujarnya.

"Lalu?" tanya Akashi, tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi yang berarti.

"La—lalu? Tentu saja kita akan untung besar. Pemasukan pada kelompok kita akan semakin bertambah?" lanjut sang penguasa timur.

"Lalu?" tanya Akashi lagi.

Seluruh orang di tempat itu saling bertatapan, khawatir. Gelagat tuan besar di depan mereka ini tidak terbaca. Pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya selalu menyudutkan, tanpa dimengerti maksudnya. Mereka pun berharap penguasa daerah timur dapat memberi alasan yang cukup baik, sehingga mood Akashi yang tenang di siang ini tidaklah terusik, hingga terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan di dalam rapat ini. Oh, Tuhan… mereka masih mengingat kejadian seminggu silam, dimana salah satu rekan mereka harus tertembak mati oleh Akashi karena melakukan tindakan di luar kendali Akashi.

Sang penguasa timur membuka tutup-mulutnya, gugup. "Ya—lalu…. La—

"Kita akan semakin subur?" Akashi membaca pikiran penguasa di hadapannya semudah membaca buku.

"Se—seperti itu," sang penguasa daerah timur menghela nafas lega, rasanya berhadap-hadapan dengan Akashi lebih melelahkan daripada berlari berpuluh-puluh kilometer.

Akashi beranjak dari singgasananya. Ia mendekat ke arah sang penguasa timur dan barat yang berdiri saling berdampingan. "Semakin subur di saat kita kehilangan kambing hitam sama dengan mencari mati," ujar Akashi. "Bisa saja aku membuat seluruh bisnis ini ditangani olehku sendiri, hanya saja, bisnis obat-obatan terlarang bukankah terlalu menarik perhatian polisi, jika dimonopoli?" tanyanya, menatap satu-persatu anak buahnya. "Kita membutuhkan suatu kubu yang rela dijadikan kambing hitam dalam bisnis ini, ketika kelompok kita hanya mendapatkan percikan-percikan keuntungan," Akashi tersenyum licik. "Setidaknya, dengan cara demikian, bukankah orang yang akan menjadi tersangka adalah kelompok mereka, ketika kita bisa mencuci tangan kapan saja?"

"….," seluruh manusia di tempat itu saling pandang, tidak percaya pikiran Akashi bisa sepicik itu. _Sasuga, _tidak salah dia menjadi pemimpin dunia seperti ini.

"Kenapa kalian diam saja? Apakah aku pemimpin kalian ini salah?" tanya Akashi, lebih terdengar seperti pertanyaan yang menyudutkan.

"Ti—tidak," cepat-cepat semua menggeleng, mengatakan secara bersamaan, jika ucapan Akashi benar seratus persen.

Akashi merapihkan jasnya. Tanpa menatap anak buahnya kembali sang pemuda pun melangkahkan kaki keluar ruang rapat. Ia keluar dari ruangan itu, dan membuat seluruh orang di dalam ruangan itu bernafas lega, serasa hidup tenang, setelah sang pemuda bersurai merah itu menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

_Tuhan…_

_Kenapa dia selalu bisa menyudutkan orang seperti itu?_

Mereka bertanya di dalam hati.

**Red Zone**

Furihata secara berkali-kali mendengar hasil wawancaranya dengan nenek yang ditemuinya tadi siang. Sesekali dahinya mengerut ketika mendengar ucapan nenek tersebut. Oh, rupanya nenek tersebut cukup tahu kegiatan Mako. Ia tahu jika Mako kerap kali pulang malam sebelum peristiwa menghilangnya pemuda itu terdengar. Sang nenek pun mengatakan, jika akhir-akhir ini hubungan Mako dan istrinya tidak berjalan harmonis. Selain itu, sang nenek pun mengetahui jika Mako dan istrinya akan segera diusir dari apartemen ini karena Mako belum membayar uang kontrakan mereka.

Furihata mulai merangkai dan menyangkut-pautkan peristiwa ini. Ia mulai berhayal jika Mako mengalami krisis ekonomi seperti dirinya, dan bertindak nekad seperti dirinya. Ya, sepertinya… demi memenuhi kehidupannya, Mako mencoba keluar dari zona amannya sebagai seorang wartawan, dan mencari suatu berita yang dapat membawanya keluar dari kemiskinan ini. Namun, betapa sialnya Mako, saat sedikit lagi dia mencapai tujuannya, ia telah mengalami—TIDAK!—Furihata tidak boleh berpikir seperti itu. Sebagai seorang wartawan, dia tidak boleh negatif thinking dan harus selalu menatap masalah ini secara subyektif. Ya, dia belum menemukan bukti jika telah terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Mako, lalu kenapa dia harus berpikir buruk?

Terlalu banyak berpikir Furihata tidak menyadari jika kakinya telah membawa dirinya ke tempat yang asing, dan terlalu jauh dari dunia yang selalu dia datangi. Ia menatap daerah yang dipenuhi dengan aura maksiat. Daerah dimana banyak wanita penghibur serta klub-klub malam yang menyediakan minuman beralkohol. Furihata menelan ludahnya. Apakah dia memang perlu masuk ke dalam tempat ini?

Dari sumber yang dibaca oleh Furihata, Yakuza memiliki daerah kekuasaan masing-masing. Setiap daerah memiliki keuntungan masing-masing, dan dipimpin oleh pimpinan daerah. Pemimpin daerah bertugas untuk mempertanggungjawabkan keuntungan daerah tersebut pada pemimpin pusat. Pemimpin daerah adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa berhadapan langsung dan melapor segala kejadian pada pemimpin pusat.

Ah, membaca hal seperti ini membuat Furihata memiliki kesimpulan tersendiri dari daerah ini.

Furihata mengodok saku celananya. Ia mengambil secarik kertas dari dalam saku tersebut, kemudian melihat dengan tenang gambar yang terdapat pada kertas tersebut.

Dari penelitian pada gambar plat nomor yang dia ambil dari internet. Gambar tersebut diambil di dermaga kosong—tempat menyimpan peti kemas. Dermaga tersebut berada di dekat daerah ini, ketika Furihata membaca tulisan pada peti kemas tersebut. Ya, dari peti kemas tersebut Furihata bisa menduga pemimpin daerah mana yang terlibat dalam bisnis obat-obatan terlarang ini. Ia dapat melihat dari tulisan Kyoto pada peti kemas tersebut sebelum mengambil kesimpulan jika penguasa daerah Kyoto yang terlibat dalam urusan ini (ingat: setiap daerah memiliki territorial yang tidak boleh diinjak oleh penguasa lainnya).

Furihata melipat kembali kertas di tangannya. Ia memasukkan kembali kertas di tangannya sebelum melangkah masuk ke dalam daerah ini.

.

.

.

"Ayo minum, Sayang!"

"Kau genit sekali~"

"Ayolah!"

Furihata meringis ngeri dikala melihat kegiatan mesum di hadapannya. Ia bergidik ngeri ketika wanita-wanita di hadapannya dengan mudah menyerahkan tubuhnya untuk disentuh oleh pria-pria berpakaian nyentrik itu. Bahkan, pria-pria berwajah menyeramkan itu tidak segan-segan memasukkan tangannya ke dalam bagian bawah wanita tersebut, dan mengelus bagian privasi wanita tersebut, membuat sang wanita terkikik geli—sangat murahan.

Furihata mendesah lelah. Setelah cukup lama dia diam di tempat ini, dia tidak mendapatkan apapun hal yang bisa membantu penyelidikannya. Ia tidak melihat gelagat aneh lainnya dari orang-orang ini, kecuali permainan mereka dengan para wanita ini. Furihata prustasi, hendak beranjak pergi dari tempat ini, ketika sesosok pemuda ikut bergabung dalam kelompok itu. Pemuda tersebut duduk di antara salah satu pria dan wanita, memecah kemesraan dua orang mesum itu. '

Mata Furihata memincing, antisipasi.

"Aku telah membawa contohnya," ujar sang pemuda yang baru saja datang sambil menyerahkan satu bungkus berisikan tablet berwarna putih.

"Bagus," puji pria tersebut. "Jangan sampai siapapun tahu tentang ini, terutama _dia,_" lanjutnya.

"Tentu saja," sang pemuda tersenyum bisnis. "Dimana ada keuntungan, disana aku akan berpihak."

Kedua mata Furihata berkilat. Ia segera mengambil ponselnya, dan mulai menyembunyikan dirinya, siap membidik pemandangan di hadapannya.

CKLEK!

Furihata berhasil mengambil gambar.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?!" seseorang menepuk bahu Furihata.

Tubuh Furihata tiba-tiba mendingin. Ia lekas berdiri, menatap pelayan di belakangnya. Telah tertangkap basah melakukan suatu hal buruk, Furihata lekas melangkah mundur, dan berlari.

"HEI, DIA TELAH MENGAMBIL GAMBAR! TANGKAP DIA!" teriak pelayan tersebut, ketika melihat gelagat mencurigakan Furihata. Seluruh orang pun terkejut dengan teriakan tersebut, dan lekas berlari untuk mengejar Furihata.

_A—astaga!  
ASTAGA!  
BAGAIMANA INI?!_

Furihata panik setengah mati, ketika dirinya terancam dikuliti oleh para yakuza berbisnis obat-obatan terlarang ini.

.

.

.

Sudah cukup lama tidak berlari seperti ini membuat nafas Furihata terputus-putus ketika dia dikejar-kejar oleh manusia gila tersebut. Ia meloncat, berlari, memasuki gank, dan masuk ke dalam sebuah tempat yang dia sendiri tidak tahu apa namanya tempat ini. Ia masuk, kemudian melangkah ke arah dalam tempat tersebut, hingga dia melihat sebuah toilet. Furihata hendak masuk ke dalam toilet, bersembunyi di dalam tempat tersebut, ketika dia tidak sengaja menabrak sosok yang baru saja keluar dari toilet tersebut.

Kedua mata tersebut saling bertatapan.

Merah dan cokelat itu saling memandang.

"A—Akashi-san," gumam Furihata, tidak percaya jika manusia yang berdiri di hadapannya adalah sosok pemuda yang tiba-tiba menghilang dan tidak ada kabarnya, walaupun orang-orang sudah mencoba mencari kemanapun.

"Aku tadi lihat dia berlari ke arah sini!" seru seseorang dari arah yang cukup jauh.

Furihata yang panik melihat ke arah dirinya berlari tadi. Iapun memegang pergelangan Akashi, mendorong pintu toilet, dan segera membawa masuk Akashi menuju salah satu kubikal di dalam toilet tersebut. Furihata mengunci pintu kubikal tersebut rapat-rapat. Ia menyandarkan tubuh Akashi, dan menutup mulut Akashi. Furihata menatap cemas Akashi. Ia takut, mantan kapten tim Rakuzan ini akan marah besar atas tindakan tidak lazimnya ini.

"Maaf. Maaf. Aku mohon padamu Akashi-san. Aku mohon kerja samanya," bisik Furihata, memohon sangat pada pemuda yang ditahan dirinya. "Bantu aku agar selamat dari pengejaran ini. Aku mohon," Furihata yang berkeringat, pucat-pasi, hanya bisa meminta Akashi agar tidak mempersulit keadaannya, dan membuat Akashi sendiri di dalam bahaya. Sial. Kenapa dia harus bertemu seseorang yang dia kenal pada saat seperti ini.

Ucapan Furihata hanya direspon dingin oleh Akashi. Kedua mata merahnya yang berkilat tajam itu hanya menatap wajah Furihata yang berkeringat, dan pucat-pasi. Akashi pun mendengar suara pintu toilet terbuka, dan teriakan demi teriakan mulai terdengar dari arah luar kubikal ini. Fokus Akashi kembali pada Furihata. Ia menarik tangan Furihata yang menutup mulutnya, dan dengan mudah Akashi membalikan posisinya. Kini Furihata lah yang terhapit di antara pintu dan pemuda menyeramkan ini.

"AKU YAKIN DIA ADA DI DALAM SINI!" teriak salah satu mereka. "KITA PERIKSA SATU-PERSATU!"

Furihata menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia cemas. Sangat cemas. Bukan dirinya saja yang dia cemaskan, melainkan pemuda yang ada di dekatnya, dan… errr… menempel pada dirinya. Furihata yang merasa bersalah pada Akashi mendongakan kepalanya. Ia nyaris memekik kaget, ketika menyadari betapa terlalu dekat wajahnya dengan wajah Akashi. Ia bahkan dapat merasakan hidungnya bersentuhan dengan hidung Akashi, dan hembusan nafas mint bercampur wine tercium dari nafas sang pemuda.

Tetapi…

Bukan saatnya memikirkan posisi mereka saat ini.

Furihata mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Ma—maaf," tidak ada yang bisa dia katakan untuk saat ini, ketika posisi mereka benar-benar terpojok. "Maafkan aku yang telah membawamu ke dalam ma—

"Dalam hitungan tiga, mereka akan berteriak karena telah mendengar suaramu," bisik Akashi dengan suara dalamnya, membuat tubuh Furihata merinding. Ia nyaris lupa betapa menyeramkannya manusia di hadapannya ini karena terlalu takut dengan para yakuza itu.

"A—a—

"Satu…," Akashi berbisik di telinga Furihata, ketika tubuh sang Chihuahua terperangkap. Bahkan kepala Furihata di antara lengan Akashi yang bersandar pada pintu serta kepala Akashi yang tepat berada di kanan wajah Furihata—berbisik di telinga Furihata. "Dua," bisik Akashi lagi. Tangan yang memerangkap kepala Furihata beralih pada knop pintu kubikal. "Tiga!" Furihata seperti berhayal bibir Akashi menyentuh daun telingnya. Ah, dia pasti berhayal. Dia yakin pasti berhayal.

"HEI, KELUARLAH! AKU TAHU KAU DI DALAM!" teriak sang pengejar Furihata.

CKLEK!

Pintu kubikal di buka oleh Akashi, membuat sang pemuda bersurai cokelat itu panik.

"AKA—

Delikan mata Akashi membuat mulut Furihata tertutup rapat, tidak bergerak, ataupun berani mencegah Akashi untuk keluar dari kubikal ini.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" suara bariton Akashi menggema di toilet tersebut. "Apa ada masalah?"

"A—AKASHI-SAMA?!" suara orang-orang itupun seperti terdengar panik. Mereka yang mengejar Furihata saling bertatapan, dan menggeleng bersama. "TI—TIDAK! SAMA SEKALI TIDAK!" jawab mereka. "KAMI PAMIT!" ujar mereka. Tanpa banyak bicara, mereka langsung meninggalkan Akashi. Lari tunggang-langgang.

Furihata yang kini terduduk di toilet karena kakinya lemas hanya bisa meremas kemejanya. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar tadi. Demi Tuhan…. Ini pasti bercanda, kan? Ini pasti bukan lelucon, kan? Furihata tidak percaya jika orang yang dibawanya tadi adalah… sosok yang lebih berbahaya dari apa yang dia perkirakan. Mulut Furihata membuka-tutup, tidak berani berucap, sampai pintu kubikal terbuka lebar, dan sosok pemuda bersurai merah bersandar pada bingkai pintu, dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada.

"Mencoba menjegal langkahku kembali, Mr. Paparazzi?" tanya Akashi dengan nada arogansinya. Ia melangkah masuk ke dalam kubikal, dan menutup pintu kubikal tersebut dengan memakai kakinya.

Tubuh Furihata reflek bergetar—takut. Sudah lama dia tidak merasakan perasaan ini. Perasaan takut, hingga tubuhnya tidak dapat digerakan, "A—Akashi-san?" lirihnya, tidak tahu harus berucap apa.

Senyuman miring nan iblis tersirat di wajah Akashi. "Senang namaku masih dikenang oleh otak kecilmu itu," sindirnya.

"…," Furihata memundurkan tubuhnya, hingga punggungnya menempel pada kepala toilet. Ya, Tuhan… ia berharap ini hanyalah mimpi. Ia berharap ini hanyalah acara reality show, dimana orang dibuat takut, dan pada akhirnya seorang cameramen menunjukan kameranya dan mengatakan jika ini hanyalah lelucon berlebihan dari tim kreatif.

"Kenapa mundur dan takut, Mr. Paparazzi? Bukankah hal seperti ini yang kau inginkan?" Akashi melangkah maju, hingga Furihata seperti terhalangi oleh tembok yang kokoh, dan.. mematikan. "Mendapatkan gambar orang seperti diriku, mengetahui siapa orang seperti diriku, dan melihat apa yang akan orang-orang seperti diriku kerjakan?" tanyanya. Ia menatap ponsel yang ada di tangan Furihata, kemudian menarik ponsel tersebut secara paksa.

"Ja—jangan se—sentuh!" Furihata mempertahankan ponselnya, tetapi tarikan tangan Akashi terlalu kuat.

"Jangan sentuh? Bagaimana bisa aku membantumu mengambil gambarku, ketika kau menahan kamera ponselmu seperti itu, Mr. Paparazzi?" tanya Akashi. Ia menempelkan tangannya di tembok—atas kepala Furihata. Ia menyondongkan tubuhnya, dan menatap Furihata dari jarak sangat dekat. "Ah, aku tahu. Aku tahu. Kau tidak tahu cara memakai lensa kamera ponselmu, bukan?"

"I—itu tidak be—

"Katakan yang jujur, Mr. Paparazzi," Akashi berkata dalam, tidak ingin dibantah.

"I—iya..," Furihata yang tidak menyetujui ucapan Akashi terpaksa membenarkan ucapan pemuda tersebut di tengah rasa takutnya.

Akashi terkekeh mengerikan. "Furihata Kouki? Seorang pemuda tinggal di apartemen pinggir kota, belumlah membayar uang sewaan. Terancam dikeluarkan dari pekerjaannya karena berita-berita yang dikeluarkannya sungguh membosankan. Memiliki keluarga yang sederhana, dengan kedua orang tua yang baik juga, walaupun perekonomiannya sangatlah minim. Furihata Kouki, seorang pemuda dengan… ukuran baju medium, sepatu berukuran standar, tinggi badan 170, berat badan 60, memiliki seorang senior yang satu tempat kerja, dan dua sahabat yang sedang melaju ke Jepang," ujar Akashi, membuat Furihata menatap Akashi horor. Gila. Bagaimana bisa dia tahu. "Mr. Paparazzi, bagaimana jika rumah keluargamu yang di tempat jauh sana terbakar, senior baikmu menghilang tiba-tiba, dua teman baikmu mengalami kecelakaan pesawat?" tanyanya dengan nada dingin, seperti psikopat.

"Ku—Kuroko pun temanmu!" seru Furihata, tidak suka dengan cara Akashi berbicara. Walaupun rasa takut mendominasinya, tetapi pikiran rasional Furihata masih menguasai otak pemuda itu. Ia tidak suka dengan Akashi yang menganggap nyawa seseorang itu terlalu mudah dihilangkan.

"Tetsuya, hm? Oh, jadi hayalanmu mengatakan jika aku harus membunuh, Tetsu—

"TIDAK!" pekik Furihata. "Ma—maksudku—

"Tidak? Oh, jadi aku harus menyelamatkan Tetsuya dan membiarkan keluargamu dan teman baikmu yang lain mati?" tanyanya, menyudutkan Furihata dengan permainan katanya. "Katakan padaku, mana yang akan kau selamatkan Mr. Paparazzi? Tetsuya atau orang banyak di luar sana?"

"A—aku…," keringat dingin mengalir di pelipis Furihata. Ia sulit sekali berbicara di saat seperti ini. Tersudutkan oleh seorang Yakuza yang notabene Akashi—pemuda yang paling ditakutinya di masa lalu.

"Atau dirimu yang mati?" Akashi menambahkan.

CKLEK!

Seiring bunyi pelatuk pada pistol yang menempel di pelipis Furihata.

"Pelatuknya berbunyi, Mr. Paparazzi," ujar Akashi dengan senyuman dipermainkan dan penekanan pada moncong pistol di pelipis Furihata.

Furihata hanya bisa membuka-tutup mulutnya. Se—sejak kapan Akashi mengeluarkan senjatanya? Furihata menatap Akashi. Tiba-tiba, ia memiliki keberanian diri untuk memandang pemuda di hadapannya, walaupun tubuhnya masih bergetar hebat. Ia sendiri tidak menyangka memiliki keberanian seperti ini. Ia sendiri tidak percaya bisa menatap Akashi dan menantang pemuda ditaktor ini.

"Bu—bunuh saja aku," desis Furihata yang sudah tersudutkan. Rasa takut berlebihan membuat dirinya pasrah, dan keberanian tidak rasional muncul. "JANGAN LIBATKAN MEREKA! JANGAN LIBATKAN MEREKA—

DOR!

Suara letusan pistol menggema di toilet tersebut.

"Bang~" ujar Akashi sembari meniup moncong pistolnya. "Mati," gumanya, dengan santai.

Furihata dapat merasakan serpihan pada tembok di belakangnya turun mengenai lantai dan tubuhnya. Ia pun dapat retakan pada temboknya tersebut. "A—astaga…," Furihata bergumam, tidak dapat berkedip, shock. Ia hanya bisa berharap sekarang dia tidaklah kencing di celana karena tingkah iblis pemuda yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Jangan libatkan siapa, Mr. Paparazzi?" tanya Akashi, tatapannya kembali dingin. Ia mengarahkan moncong pistol itu pada mulut Furihata. Ia menyentuhkan moncong tersebut pada bibir Furihata. "Jangan libatkan orang pada masalahmu? Ini hanya contoh untukmu, jika menumpahkan darah dari tubuh seseorang itu terlalu mudah untukku. Aku bisa melubangi tubuh seseorang semudah melubangi tembok di belakangmu itu," Akashi menekan moncong pistol itu pada bibir Furihata. "Jilat!" perintahnya.

Furihata menatap horor pistol di depan bibirnya ini. Ia tidak ingin melakukan tindakan ini. Ia tidak mau berbuat menjijikan seperti ini.

"Jika kau ingin bebas. Simple, bukan?" tanya Akashi, dengan nada baritonnya.

Ji—jilat?

Suara dan tatapan mengintimidasi Akashi membuat sang pemuda mengulurkan lidahnya, dan mulai menjilat pistol tersebut. Ia menjilat pelan pistol yang ujungnya masih terasa panas tersebut, sebelum merasakan Akashi menggerakan pistol tersebut untuk mengelilingi lidah Furihata, dan memainkan lidah Furihata. Bosan mengelus lidah kemerahan itu, Akashi memasukan ujung pistol tersebut ke dalam mulut Furihata dan memainkan pistol tersebut di dalam mulut sang wartawan.

Air liur mengalir pada dagu Furihata, membuat Akashi tersenyum meremehkan.

"Termasuk dari tubuh manusia-manusia yang kau sebut sahabat," ujar Akashi sembari menekan pelatuk pistol tersebut kembali.

"….." kedua mata Furihata membelalak horor. Ia berpikir jika sebentar lagi tenggorokannya akan berlubang.

Tetapi….

Akashi melepas pistol tersebut dari dalam mulut Furihata, membuat benang dari lelehan air liur menempel pada pistol sekaligus bibir Furihata. Sejenak, Furihata seperti merasa Akashi menatap lelehan saliva itu, dan menjilat bibirnya sendiri. "Satu hal lagi… Aku tidaklah pernah memiliki sahabat, dan tidak akan pernah memiliki sahabat," ujar Akashi, dengan dingin. "Sekali lagi kau mengucapkan kalimat menjijikan itu, maka aku bersumpah peluru ini akan bersayang di….," Akashi memasukkan kembali pistol tersebut ke dalam dalam jasnya. "Tempat yang kau sendiri tidak dapat bayangkan," Akashi membalikan badannya, menjauh dari pemuda ketakutan itu.

Furihata menatap punggung Akashi. Ia menatap mantan kapten tim Rakuzan tersebut. Semakin pemuda itu menjauh, semakin dada Furihata terasa panas, tersulut emosi. "A—aku tidak akan pernah kalah. AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH KALAH (LAGI) DARIMU!" teriak Furihata yang kehilangan kerasionalannya karena untuk kesekian kalinya pemuda bersurai merah itu berhasil menginjak-injak harga dirinya. Kenapa harus dia? Kenapa harus orang ini lagi yang berhadap-hadapan dengan dirinya? Kenapa harus Akashi—makhluk paling menyeramkan ini?

Tawa bercampur dengusan terdengar dari bibir Akashi yang sama sekali tidak mau repot-repot membalikan badan untuk memandang Furihata. "Menyalaklah sepuasmu, Mr. Paparazzi karena seekor Chihuahua yang sengaja menjebakan dirinya di dalam hutan rimba hanyalah disebut bunuh diri, mengumpankan dirinya pada binatang buas yang kelaparan atau…. Tertidur sekalipun," cakap Akashi sebelum melangkah pergi—meninggalkan Furihata di tengah-tengah kakinya yang terasa sangat lemas.

Ya, Tuhan…

Bagaimana ini?

Furihata tidak menyangka masalahnya akan semakin banyak, ketika dia baru saja mencoba berani keluar dari zona aman.


End file.
